3rd Party Components
3rd party components are available both freely and as shareware or commercially. See also third party controls. Freeware and Open Source Components *Angus Johnson Freeware Various components including a diff component a search using the Boyer-Moore search algorithm and more. * Asphyre - Components to use DirectX in Delphi. * ComPort Library - An easy to use comport library. * D.P.F Delphi iOS Native Components Develop Native iOS applications with Delphi. Develop iPhone & iPad & iPod Touch apps with fast native performance and native styles. *DelphiBasics - Components to use .png file format in Delphi. *DelphiX - Components to use DirectX in Delphi. *DSPack - Components that use DirectShow for media playback and handling. *- Free Delphi Components - Small but useful components that turn any form into a non standard form in the shape of en elipse, or with rounded corners, and with customized and cool title bars, transparent regions and more. Created with delphi 7 *dzChart - A chart component for Delphi and Kylix. *FreeDAC - Freeware universal data access library for Delphi for access to a range of DBMS. *Graphics32 - A library for fast 32-bit graphics handling in Delphi and Kylix. Overview. *ICS - Internet Component Suite - A set of components for building internet applications. There are components to support all major TCP/IP protocols such as HTTP, FTP, SMTP, POP3, NNTP, PING, TELNET, TCP, UDP and more. There are both client and server components. SSL enabled version available. *Indy • Indy homepage - The most complete network suite for Delphi. Indy 10 also works on Free Pascal, and is multi-platform. *InstantObjects™ - An integrated framework for developing object-oriented business solutions in Borland Delphi™. The framework provides the foundation for the development process as well as the engine that powers the final application. * Jedi VCL - A huge collection of components for all kinds of stuff. It can be rather difficult to find just the component you need, but it is almost certainly there already. *kbmMemTable - Free memory dataset (commercial component KbmMW builds on it). *kbmMW CodeGear Edition - Free advanced and full featured n-tier application server framework with support for XML, SOAP, HTTP, dbExpress, BDE, ADOExpress, IBExpress and more! *MidWare - MultiTier component framework - A component set (full source code included) to build multitier client/server applications. You have a component set for client side and another for server side. The component manage everything related to the communication, requests, result sets and the likes. You can concentrate yourself on your business rules. No need to dig in low level stuff. btw: There is a commercial version available for commercial applications. *Devart ODBC Drivers for SQL Server, Oracle, MySQL, SQLite, PostgreSQL, Firebird, Interbase provide high-performance and feature-rich connectivity solutions for ODBC-based applications to access the most popular databases directly from Windows, Linux, MacOS, both 32-bit and 64-bit. Drivers fully support standard ODBC API functions and data types, multiple server data types and features. Drivers provide Direct access to your databases, which eliminates the use of database client libraries, simplifies the deployment process, and extends your application capabilities. *PHP4Delphi - Component to use PHP scripts inside Delphi programs. *RX Library - A collection of components that were very popular at the time of Delphi 6, 7, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, XE, XE2 and XE3 too. It is not quite as huge as the JVCL. Most of these components have been integrated into the JVCL, but Rx Library is still live. *SDeanComponents - Suite including various general-purpose, security and filesystem components such as PKCS#11 (Cryptoki) support for smartcards and security tokens, numerous hash algorithms (MD5, SHA1, SHA512, Tiger, Whirlpool, etc), shredder/overwriter, MouseRNG, navigating and manipulating the contents of FAT12/FAT16/FAT32 disk images and interfaces for a number of disk encryption systems (e.g. FreeOTFE. Truecrypt) * Synapse - A TCP/IP suite. *SynEdit - An advanced component for mulit-line editing with syntax highlighting. *TFieldedText - A (.NET) component for parsing (and generating) CSV files and other types of text files containing tables of values. Based upon FieldedText. *tiOPF - Framework for Delphi & Free Pascal that simplifies the mapping of an object oriented business model into a relational database. *Virtual Treeview - Treeview replacement component, much more powerful than standard MS Treeview. *VirtualShellTools - Windows Shell Components based on Virtual Treevew above. Build a Windows Explorer clone in seconds that is faster then Explorer itself. *ZeosLib - A set of database components for MySQL, PostgreSQL, Interbase, Firebird, MS SQL, Sybase, Oracle, DB/2 for Delphi, Kylix and C++ Builder. Lazarus support is under way. *GlScene - Αn OpenGL based 3D library for Delphi. It provides visual components and objects allowing description and rendering of 3D scenes in an easy, no-hassle, yet powerful manner *Python for Delphi- HomeSite- A set of free components that wrap up the Python Dll into Delphi. They let you easily execute Python scripts, create new Python modules and new Python types *DelphiWebScript - A scripting language for use in CodeGear Delphi™ projects. The programming language is similar to Delphi. It's HTML features are optimal for web applications and report modules. *Delphi Scintilla Interface Components- A free collection of components that makes it easy to use theScintilla source code editing control from within Delphi, C++ Builder and BDS (Win32 Mode). *Vectorial Polygon Rasterizer (VPR) Is a new polygon rasterizer that computes exact coverage values in floating point precision. The rendering quality is on par with other high quality rasterizers, such as AGG, LibArt and FreeType. VPR includes a renderer for the Graphics32 library *MaxComponents Various free components including but not limit to mxExport mxNativeExcel, mxPluginLoader, mxWebUpdater and more. *JansFreeware A collection of freeware components including the TJanGrid4 a grid with spreadsheet capabilities. *Pegtop Various components including a very flexible color gradient class, one of the fastest math expression evaluators and more. *Balmsoft Wizard A component to help easily create wizard type forms with delphi. *Delphi Area Various components including the excellent PicShow an image slider component with 172 sliding effects, a threaded file finder, Smooth show which creates animation effects for Windowed controls, the excellent Office Assistant Package which provides an animated assistant manager similar to the Microsoft Office Assistant (or Microsoft Agent) and a lot more. *Scalabium Various freeware components from DBAware, labels, edits etc. *Open Source Synopse SQLite3 database Framework interfaces the SQlite3 database engine into pure Delphi code: database access, User Interface generation, security, reporting, i18n are handled in a safe and fast Client/Server AJAX/RESTful model. * TFieldedText Enables you to read or write a CSV text file (or other structured text file) in a similar fashion to reading or writing from a database table. Commercial Components *.Net Runtime Library for Delphi - is the best library to work with .Net framework and .Net libraries from Delphi. It is designed to provide a way to interact with applications written in anyone of the .Net languages (such as C#, Visual Basic.Net, Delphi.Net, JScript.Net, etc) from Delphi. It allows Delphi to use .Net libraries without the need for registry entries, COM registrations, or changes to the .NET libraries. *.Net VCL for Delphi - Most comprehensive Library of .Net WinForms UI Controls and components for Delphi. Includes over 50 essential .Net controls and components available in Delphi such as Active Directory components, Internet components, printing components, Xml components, Dialog components, UI controls, Data components, and much more for building powerful line-of-business Windows applications. *Abakus VCL - a set of professional Delphi / C++Builder realtime components for virtual instrumentation. Meters, Bars (Gauge), Digital indicators, Tank displays, Operating Point display, Trend/recorder, Dial (knob), Sliders, buttons, switches, LED indicators. All our components are flicker-free (at runtime) and can be customised in many ways. *ADO.Net VCL for Delphi - is the fastest and most reliable database connectivity solutions for any database using ADO.Net technology in Delphi. It provides data access through the ADO.Net data provider framework. It is an enterprise solution for a low cost high-class functionality with it powerful common architecture which enable high-speed access from Delphi to SQL Server, Oracle, SQLite and data sources exposed via ODBC or OLE DB providers. *AnyDAC - High-speed, universal data access component library for Firebird, MySQL, SQL Server, Oracle, PostgreSQL, SQLite, Interbase, Access, DB2, SQL Anywhere, Informix, DbExpress and ODBC data sources, that simplifies the task of building Delphi, C++Builder and Lazarus database applications. *Apollo Database Engine - Award-winning embedded database engine with optional server that provides full data management of Clipper and FoxPro DBF files. Features Direct Data Access and SQL query support. Works with all versions of Delphi and C++Builder. *Atozed Software's Intraweb *Brilliant Code - is a set of tools that lets you write code and read it in Delphi quickly and comfortably. *CData FireDAC Components - Our high-performance FireDAC Drivers offer straightforward integration with more than 120+ popular data sources, including NoSQL & Big Data databases, CRM, ERP, Accounting Systems, Marketing Automation, cloud platforms, and more. The Drivers fully integrate with RAD Studio, and offer a simple Transact-SQL interface for connecting with data, virtually identical to how a user would interact with a relational database like SQL server. *Clever Internet Suite - These Internet components give you everything you need to jumpstart your Internet development without any external dependencies. The suite of Internet Components contain over forty components which are constantly refined and improved. * DDDebug - DDDebug is a comprehensive collection of debugging tools for Delphi. DDDebug consists of several modules which cover process-, thread- and exception information as well as detailed analysis about memory management and usage in real time. * DDObjects - DDObjects is an easy to use while still powerful remoting framework for Delphi which supports remote calls, callbacks, asynchronous call and much more. *Delphi Basics - The delphi basics website contains a collection of applications and components. * Devart offers native VCL/CLX components for direct access to Oracle, MS SQL Server, MySQL, PostgreSQL, InterBase, Firebird and Yaffil, SQLite, DB2, Microsoft Access, Advantage Database Server, Adaptive Server Enterprise, and other databases with components for separate databases and universal components. Also Devart develops dbExpress drivers for fast access to Oracle, MS SQL Server, MySQL, InterBase, and Firebird. *DevExpress - Very powerful grid, editors that replace VCL, calender, treelist, pivot etc. *Elevate Software - Elevate Software has long been known for its DBISAM database engine. ElevateDB is its latest embedded database engine, available for the Borland Delphi, C++Builder, and Developer Studio products, the CodeGear RAD Studio products, and any development environment that can use ODBC or the ADO.NET architecture for data access. ElevateDB is also available in a Unicode version. * EntityDAC is an ORM for Delphi with LINQ support. It provides a powerful framework that allows to perform object-relational mapping of database objects to Delphi classes with full support for encapsulation, inheritance, polymorphism and other OOP features. To retrieve data from a database, LINQ is used as a database independent query engine. *HREF's WebHub A framework for creating web applications *InstantBDExpress is a dbExpress-based component library that emulates the behaviour of the BDE components, plus an array of techniques and methodologies to integrate these components in existing (possibly huge) applications. *IPWorks - A comprehensive framework for Internet development and is the core building block for most /n software products. IP*Works! eliminates the complexity of Internet development, providing easy-to-use, programmable components that facilitate tasks such as sending email, transferring files, managing networks, browsing the Web, consuming Web Services, etc. Note source is not included. * JED Software *KbmMW Advanced multitier OPF framework with builtin support for Service Oriented Architecture (SOA), Enterprise Service Bus (ESB) and much more. CodeGear Edition is free even for commercial use. Memtables part is freeware. *LMD Innovative *MicroOlap Micro Olap - BDE Replacement Components providing BDE syntax compatible access to MySQL and PostgreSQL. Also contains automatic migration utilities and Backup, Restore components. *MidWare - MultiTier component framework is a component set (full source code included) to build multitier client/server applications. You have a component set for client side and another for server side. The component manage everything related to the communication, requests, result sets and the likes. You can concentrate yourself on your business rules. No need to dig in low level stuff. btw: There is a freeware version for non commercial use. *Mitov Software - very fast Video, Audio and Signal processing, basic computer vision components, plotting and visual instrumentation component libraries. *Morfik A framework for creating web applications * NexusDB NexusDB is an ultra-fast, client/server database engine originally designed for the Delphi and C++Builder developer. NexusDB implements the international standard ISO/IEC 9075 - SQL:2003, including most of the Core SQL functionality as well as many of the additional features defined in the standard. In addition, NexusDB augments SQL:2003 with extensions to expose vendor-specific functionality. * Quick PDF LIbrary is a powerful royalty-free PDF developer SDK for Delphi which provides a comprehensive set of functions for creating, rendering, printing, splitting, merging, securing, and manipulating PDF files. Over 500 functions in total. Delphi 4, 5, 6 and all the way up to Delphi 2010. A source code (.pas files) version of the library is also available. *PaxScript/ - Object Oriented and thread safe scripting engine for Delphi. Supported languages are Pascal, C, Basic, and JavaScript. *PrintDAT - The 5 second report component can print Delphi grids, tables, and queries and will send the report to the preview window, text file or printer with just 1 line of code. PrintDAT! also export this data to a CSV file so it can be imported by programs like MS Excel. Compatible with most 3rd party databases. * RealThinClient - Components for building reliable HTTP(S) Servers, Clients, Routers, Load Balancers and ISAPI extensions with Delphi. *RemObjects *ReportBuilder - Digital Metaphors *RW Net Library for performing shortest path calculations. Available for both win32 and .NET. *SDL Component Suite - Collection of components supporting scientific and engineering computing *SmartInspect An advanced logging tool for debugging and monitoring Delphi applications. *SQL Direct A BDE replacement component library. High compatible. *SUIPack - Suite of components for making skinned interfaces. Available as both VCL components and .NET *SUISkin - Single component drop in skinning component for Delphi. Available as both a VCL component and .NET. *TeeChart - Steema Software *TMS Software *TurboDB for VCL Embedded SQL database written in Delphi. dataweb also offers server-based editions and databases for C++ Builder and Delphi for .NET. *VCLSkin VCLSkin is a component used to create skinnable user interfaces for Delphi/C++Builder applications. Easy to use: simply place the component on the Main Form and VCLSkin will skin the entire application with no need for source code modification. *FastReport - FastReport®4 VCL is an add-on component that allows your application to generate reports quickly and efficiently. FastReport® provides all the necessary tools to develop reports, including a visual report designer, a reporting core, and a preview window. *FireDataGrid (FMX) - FireDataGrid (FMX) is a modern DataGrid control to display tabular data in the business applications that are developing in Delphi Firemonkey. FireDataGrid has grouping, sorting, summaries calculation, fixed columns and/or rows and much more features. *Woll2Woll Software - Advanced VCL and FireMonkey(FMX) grids and controls for building sophisticated database front ends for both mobile and desktop devices *EhLib - Set of components to write powerful GUI part of DataBase applications. Category:3rd Party Components Category:References